Sayonara Amu-chan
by Riko Psycho
Summary: "Not every story has a happily ever after..." Utau can't take it anymore! This new girl of Ikuto's is driving her up the wall and away from her brother. So she decides to take matter... Into her own hands. Warning: Psycho Utau (Nothing wrong with that!) and a tad bit of OOC.


I ACTUALLY HAVE AN IDEA!

*Gets shot*

Anyway, this is a simple one-shot.

...

That is all, enjoy.

* * *

I don't own Shugo Chara! or its characters. Those lovely rights go to Peach Pit who better make me a better anime soon...

* * *

_There she is, that little pink haired brat..._

Utau watched with loathing lilliac eyes as her brother was being clung by a young school girl.

Five years younger, tiny breasts, hideous yellow eyes, and her hair...

As soon as she met the over reactive pip-squeak, she threw everything pink out of her room and went with violet and blue. Of course, she'd always loved blue.

_I wonder how soft it is..._ She mused as she watched his locks sway in the winter winds.

"Utau, Utau!" She could hear her own name being called, over and over. Her eyes met his, her breath hitched, and stared into those deep sea beauties called eyes. Though it held a tad of annoyance, she could clearly see the kindness in his eyes. Just for her.

"Ah, yes onii-chan?" Grinning sweetly, she twirled a strand of her hair in innocence.

He noticed though, he could see right through her like a window.

He knew his sister hated Amu, maybe even more hatred then he could even form into words, but he also knew Amu was the one for him. Her constant smiles, stuck up personality, it was as if she were a deck of cards, never knowing what he was going to draw from her next. He did master one thing though...

Her blushing moments.

"Amu was asking about your concert you blondie." He knocked on her head playfully, Utau swore that she felt shocks and her heart beat pick up.

"It was alright I guess..." She shrugged, turning her head to the side with a pout.

The tinkle of laughter left the pinky's lips. "You shrug things off so easily Utau, it makes me wonder if I'll ever become strong like you when I grow up!"

She could feel her heart crack.

"Thanks...Amu." Just hearing her name escape from her own lips made the crack only grow. She watched as the two nuzzled each other playfully, well more like Ikuto nuzzling into her, and Amu trying to push him away with that stupid blush.

That was the final straw.

* * *

"Are you sure about this...?" Her older brother questioned as she brushed through her sunshine tips.

"Please Ikuto, it's your girlfriend. I need to develop a bond with her. Who knows, she may become my sister in law." She could see the faint tints of pink on his cheeks, but the maroon color on his neck. Seeing him like that nearly made herself faint. He looked adorable as he rubbed his neck subconsciously and bit his lip; how his eyes glazed over in thought of her.

_Her._

Not Utau, but that pink Guardian demon.

"Alright, alright. But no... Just don't make her uncomfortable like the others. I really like her Utau." Now it was Utau's turn to bite her lip, for an entirely different reason, to hide her excitement.

"I won't, I won't!"

And just like that, the doorbell rang. Her blood pumped with adrenaline as she raced downstairs and threw open the door.

"Yo, Amu!"

* * *

The duo were munching on Cheetos as they watched some cheesy romance comedy movie. Notice the word duo.

Ikuto, being the pervert he was, tried to barge in multiple times already, even attempting to beg his way in with his innocent kitten looks and promises. Thank God for Amu being able to resist his charms half of the time.

"Please... I love you!"

"Yeah right! Go buy your own football tickets!" Amu rolled her eyes giggling. "This has got to be the weirdest movie I have ever seen."

Utau too couldn't help but laugh along. "And the sex scene, soooo cliche." Soon the two girls were bursting into laughter, forgetting the movie completely.

"You're an awesome sister Utau!" Amu smiled before her face blushed red. "I-I mean um..." Utau felt her heart well up, and not in disgust for once.

"Thanks..."

* * *

She stood there. In the kitchen. In utter defeat.

The fish was WAY to cooked, turning it into a black color and emitting a foul smell. Not to mention the lettuce was out of date, the veggies weren't cut correctly, and the ranch was awful.

The Tsukiyomi duo could only stare at the pinket in shock.

Both thinking the exact same thing.

_"HOW COULD SHE SCREW UP SALAD?" _Being the loving boyfriend he was... He risked his life and took a bite. The smile that spread across her face when he gave her a thumbs up would shame angels into a fit of rage.

Hell, it shamed Utau!

Taking a breath, she went to take a bite when she was kicked in the leg. She glared up at her brother only to read the words from his mouth.

_Nooooo._

He really did care, and just that thought made her smile.

"So it's good right?" Amu questioned eagerly. The two siblings exchanged a look before smiling.

"Yup, perfect. It's just such a shame... Utau probably ate a ton of popcorn, and after I realized I couldn't have any, I ate some leftover ramen." He pouted and snapped his fingers. "Drat."

The blonde bit her lip for the second time that night to contain her fits of giggles. Yet Amu stared quietly at her 'love'.

"It's awful isn't it." He bowed his head in defeat.

"Dreadful. I'm sorry." A brilliant idea suddenly hit him. "Utau can teach you though. I can barely make toast, let alone a fish salad. Utau used to be the chef so have at it."

And with that, Utau went with the 'semi' she-devil and began helping her through the kitchen.

Not even a few moments, she could hear a soft curse escape the young 'soon to be sister in law's' lips. She watched as the pinkette began to try and cut the chicken bone in half.

"It's not working!" She screamed. The blonde walked over and took the knife from the girl, the chicken off the table, and ripped pieces off, throwing them into the pot.

"Ah, you're so smart... Good thing I have you in my life Utau-nee!"

_This is going to be a looooong night. _Utau thought with a sigh.

* * *

Ikuto stared at the food. Completely awed.

There, staring back at him was a cooked chicken-just right shockingly-along with a bag of rice and corn.

Simple, but not burnt. It was definitely a start. Giving a thanks for the food, and thanking God he had a sister like Utau to help his precious girlfriend, he began to chow down.

Only to sit immediately straight up and go for the sink's water.

"To much pepper?" Amu questioned innocently, earning an eruption of laughter from her assistant chef.

Ikuto though, was not pleased at all.

* * *

The two girls decided Ikuto would be in his room, and Amu with Utau. It would be perfect considering Amu was never going to admit to wanting to be in the same bed as her boyfriend.

"Are you absolutely positively positive?" He poked Amu's sides as she quickly buttoned up Utau's pajama top.

"Oh I'm positive alright you perverted cosplay cat freak!" He pouted before glancing at Utau and seeing her smirk. He sighed and threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, fine. You weird women... Utau, can I talk to you for a second...?" Just hearing her name from his lips made her heart flutter. Yet, she smiled and walked out the room with him.

"Don't miss me to much strawberry!~" He winked playfully and shut the door on a fuming, pink haired hot head.

"So what's up 'bro'?" her smile continued to sparkle as she watched her brother's nervous gaze.

"I think I'm ready Utau... I think, no, I know she is the one." Her eyes widened as her brother took out their mother's wedding ring. "I think I'm ready to propose Utau." He smiled at her as tears gathered in her eyes.

At that moment, unknown to him, she knew that the pink haired demon had to go.

SHE was the one for her brother, not that brat.

SHE was the one who could make him smile brighter than anything, not that witch.

And damn it, SHE would be the one he would propose to.

A smile was forced on her lips as she hugged her brother tightly and whispered "Good luck."

* * *

That night, she got up from the bed. Quietly making her way down the hall, she checked on her brother to see him sleeping soundly. So stunningly. So...

No, she didn't wake up to watch her brother's innocent figure. She woke up to do some business. Shutting the door softly, she crept her way to the bathroom and turned on the water. Soon, she was back in the bedroom, shaking the pinkette awake.

"Amu, Amu wake up!" The girl stirred in her sleep before opening her eyes.

"Whuz up Utun..." she mumbled.

"I need your help with something! Please get up!" The school girl got up and was easily led into the bathroom where Utau locked the door. She smiled in gratitude at the pinkette. It would be so easy to toss her into the water now, when she was innocent.

But she felt almost as if a force was stopping her.

_"You shrug things off so easily Utau, it makes me wonder if I'll ever become strong like you when I grow up!"_

_"You're an awesome sister Utau!"_

_"Ah, you're so smart... Good thing I have you in my life Utau-nee!"_

"So what did you need Onee-san?" Amu questioned, rubbing her eyes.

_"I can't do this..." _she thought. _"I just... I can't!" _Utau giggled innocently.

"I-uh-need help taking off my shirt and stuff. I just can't untie this thing!" Amu stared at her for a few moments before smiling and standing, beginning to untie the knot of her friends PJ's.

"You know what's weird Utau, you've been acting strange lately. Ikuto notices this too." She shot a sheepish grin at Amu.

"Ah, I'm sorry. A lot has been on my mind. You know, with the concert, the music, all that-"

"And your brother." Utau's violet eyes widened.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm totally over-"

"I'm sure you are Utau-nee." Amu grinned up at her friend. "You know, I used to dislike Ikuto, he was annoying to me. But now, I really like him..."

_"And you're in my way."_

She felt herself falling, pain shot up through her entire spine as a scream tried to escape her throat.

"There, there Utau... We wouldn't want to wake up your onii-chan would we?" She stared up, pale and eyes lifeless towards Amu.

_"Why...?" _The world went black as Amu stared quietly into her violet depths.

"Now he's mine."

_All mine..._

* * *

She woke up to his screaming. His eyes full of tears.

Amu came rushing and gasped at the carcass of Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi. She began panicking, screaming how they should call 911 or anything. Yet she knew, she knew as well as he did that his precious sister was dead.

And so that led them to her funeral, depressing fans, heartbroken relatives, and a horrified couple.

As they went back home, he grieved. He closed off his feelings to everyone but Amu. Yet, others realized that although Mr. Tsukiyomi seemed rather lonesome...

Mrs. Tsukiyomi seemed pleased...

* * *

"Ah, the end!" Riko closed the book and glanced towards the viewers, seeing their gaping faces. "You seemed shocked." It gives a good chuckle before standing and blowing out the candle.

_"Not every story has a happily ever after..."_

* * *

About the ending... Both endings...

The first one is that Ikuto mentioned he was going to propose. Amu knew he was going to propose. So despite him not proposing yet, she still called herself Mrs. Tsukiyomi. Why? BECAUSE SHE'S FRICKING MENTAL! Ya feel me?

The second was my interpretation. When I wrote this, I pictured myself just reading you a parable (A succinct, didactic story, in prose or verse, which illustrates one or more instructive lessons or principles. In short, like a fable, but without the animals or fairy tales and such.) and then suddenly taking a twist and reading it all happy like.

I just always feel like that after reading to the end of fanfictions on here. Do you ever do that?

And finally, "It". Because who knows what gender I am...

I think I might write this in Ikuto's P.O.V, or maybe the future where he finds out... I'm not sure.

Hell, I might post this, then scrap it because that's me.

Anyway, it is 2:11 AM here, and I am going to S-L-E-E-P. Why? Because I have things. Tomorrow. Tee-hee. I'll see ya'll around.

*Hides under rock* Review on your own volition (Free will).


End file.
